Wonderwall
by robstar.winchester
Summary: Just what's over the wall that separates you from who you are and what you can be? Is it someone that sweeps you off your feet, or is it just more heartache to find out? Whatever it is, Dick Grayson is no expert- and neither is Kori Ander's. AU HS


I know I have my other fanfic to update, but I've been really wanting to write an AU HS Teen Titan Fanfic

So here I am making one!

Please do leave comments! They help me update faster! :D

Yeah! AU HS Teen Titans! Hopefully you guys like it a lot! Still kinda plotting the whole thing out, but be prepared for DRAMA, ANGST, ROMANCE, AND ACTION? YEAH, MAYBE THAT TOO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or DC comics

* * *

_One hundred and thirty-two, one hundred and thirty-three, one-hundred…_

_Counting, that's the best remedy to fall asleep. One, two, three, four, and so on repeat every night when sleep needs to happen. Often times, I'd count to seven-hundred, if I'm lucky that night. Sleep isn't a friend of mine, more like an enemy I refuse to fight. Somehow, it doesn't get the point that I want to lose the battle and be one with them, but obviously that's just too much to ask for._

_It's too much my ass._

_"Dick, may I come in?" The knock was light and the door opened slightly, sending me to sit up in my bed to look awake and show them that I was getting ready for school. It wouldn't hurt to get a few extra z's before I left for school. It's not like I got any anyways._

_"Were you asleep still?" He asked almost too knowing, seeing me in my bed still with the covers must've been a big hint._

_"No, I'm up. I'm good. Thanks, Alfred." But that was a lie. I wasn't good. Matter of fact, I was horrible. I felt exhausted from the lack of sleep. It's a cycle._

_ But today was a new day._

_Another day to relive the cycle._

_And the cycle will live on until I find a way to get rid of it._

_If that's even possible. _

* * *

It was another ordinary day at Jump City High. The girls and the boys roamed the halls, some making-out in the halls, some bickering about something completely stupid, and others talking about their weekend and what to do later that day. Dick Grayson was used to the constant stares from the female population, so it wasn't a surprise he smiled at a few of them before reaching his own locker, putting in his combination before a violet haired girl approached him, slamming his locker shut.

"Dick. You asshole. What the hell?" The anger in her eyes could start a fire, her hand pushing into his locker with as much strength possible to keep him from pulling it open. Rachel Roth was not someone you wanted to mess with, she was the person you wanted to steer clear from when she was enraged.

"Rach, listen I had to-"

"Bull. You were supposed to pick us up from the airport. You promised you would." Rachel removed her hand from the locker and thrusted it against his chest, fury blazing in her eyes.

"You left out the small detail I'd be picking up more than just you." Dick looked down at his chest and noticed her hand made a small indent in his shirt, causing him to snicker sharply at the sight.

"Why does it even matter that it wasn't just me? Your car can fit more than two people." She fumed; annoyed by the fact he wouldn't apologize for not being there when he said he would. That wasn't the real problem Rachel had, though. It wasn't the fact that he left her and her best friend at the airport stranded without any transportation back to Jump City, it was the fact he wouldn't pick her up because he'd have to see _her _again.

He was acting childish in her mind, but to him, this was the biggest deal.

"Car broke down. _My bad_." Emotionless, he stated, turning towards his locker and opening it up.

But Rachel wasn't through with him.

"No." She slammed his locker shut again, this time gaining a few people's attention in the process. "We walked miles, Dick. We walked with seven suitcases, and to top it off we didn't get home till four in the morning. Don't you understand?" She firmly spoke to him, gritting her teeth together to rid of her anger. Rachel and Dick have been best friends since the first day of High School.

They've been through their up's and down's, but never this down before. They were heading over the edge, and Dick honestly didn't want to deal with it at the moment. He was tired, he felt uneasy, and he wanted to get through the day without running into _her_.

"Rachel, you're blocking my locker." He locked his gaze upon his locker, not giving her one glance.

"Am I? I'm sorry, I think it's because you're being a complete Dick." She snarled sarcastically, ripping her hand from his locker and onto her hip. "Like I haven't heard that before." He mumbled, reaching for his locker only to open it halfway before she slammed it shut again. Furious painted itself in his veins, and the emotion surged through his body until he felt himself punched the side of his locker with the side of his fist, anger flaming in his ocean blue eyes.

"Rachel. Seriously, stop." Dick snapped, gathering even more attention from the peers around them who were a few minutes ago minding their own business. Even the people that were making-out stop to eavesdrop on their feud.

"What? Is the attention getting you nervous? I thought you liked this sort of thing?"

"I don't."

"Then why didn't you pick me up?"

Everyone moved closer in to hear the two, the tension rising when he didn't answer her question. What a great way to start off a Friday, wasn't it?

"I'm sorry, okay? It won't happen again." He gave in, not sure where this was going now that they had a crowd watching them. Rachel moved her hand from the locker, placing a hand on his shoulder with the faintest smile on her pale lips.

"It better not."

And getting a smile from Rachel was a sign that she understood and forgave him.

The bell rang for class to start, and Dick hadn't put his books in his locker yet, leading him to sigh heavily in annoyance, though he didn't really even care that he was late for class. It wasn't like he cared about being in class. It was easy for him.

"Dick Grayson, you're late." The instructor pointed out, watching the young man make his way to his desk with a sly grin on his face. It wasn't a surprise he would be late to that class, so no one paid much attention, only those who swooned over the boy noticed his arrival. "Dick! Did you get my message? I know you did, you can't deny that! The look on your face clearly says you ignored it." Dick didn't stop to listen to Kitten Moth or acknowledge her furious rant and made his way to his seat where the teacher began to start class.

"Seniors, the school year is coming to an end pretty soon. You only have one more semester left before you guys hit reality and wish you paid more attention in class." She began, chuckling at her own comment when the class snorted at her, completely annoyed by her accusation. They were ready for the real world! They were positive about that.

"With that said, be sure to finish your book reports and keep a good grade in this class. You don't want to spend another year here with me, do you?" The class began to utter out a cluster of 'no's' until she smiled with satisfaction. "That's what I thought."

A few hours later, Dick made his way through several of his class before lunch finally hit, his favorite part of the school day.

"Dick! Woah-woah stay right there, dude!" Garfield, a close friend of Dick's came running towards him, his face showing of complete panic. Behind the boy was another friend of Dick's, a red-haired boy named Roy with another boy with long black hair close behind. "You'll thank us later!" Roy charged in, gripping the side of Dick's biceps and tugged him backwards and way from the rest of the group. Confused, Dick didn't argue with them. He really wanted to though, but thought it would be best to wait and ask them why they hauled him away from the group.

Far enough away from the group, Roy and Garfield drop their grips and let Dick stand up straight on his own, his gaze narrowed and suspicious.

"What was that about?" Dick snapped, looking at all of them with a distasteful glare.

"She's there." Garth intervened, a saddened expression pasted on his face.

Dick only stared on, not saying another word.

"Kori, Dick. Kori was over there. She's back." Roy spoke to him as gently as possible, hoping not to get him any distraught than he already looked. And that took a lot for Dick to look like that.

"Here? Now?" He inquired, looking towards the group to see if she was actually there. It wasn't like he wanted to see her, that was the last thing on his list, but something inside him wanted to reassure himself that it was her. _That she was actually her again._ And in those spare seconds of staring, he caught the redhead, her smile radiating and eyes beautiful as ever. She look the same, but different in a way. She was older, what can you expect?

"Dick, you want to go over there?" Garth asked, observing the boys entrapped gaze on the former friend. "We already said hey and stuff and she did-"

"Ask for me?" Snapping out of this hypnotized stare, he looked over a Garfield with an almost infuriated expression.

"In a way, I guess? She asked if you were still in the group and we said yeah and stuff and that's pretty much it. Nothing else."

Dick clenched his fist tightly, turning on his heels and made his way towards the exit. "Where are you going!?" Roy shouted, the attention of almost everyone around them staring them down as Dick made his way out of the building.

"Out." He muttered under his breath, the doors closing right behind him.


End file.
